Doce Meses
by Frany H.Q
Summary: La vida puede cambiar en solo un instante. Un año tienen Doce meses, de los cuales 365 días lo conforma, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, algo nuevo sucede; amor verdadero, sueños, ilusiones, amistad, rivalidad, odio, amistad… te sorprenderías lo que puede ocurrir en un año,Reedición. IchiRuki,GinRan,HitsHina,ShinYori


**Todos los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO.**k no)

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l.

**Notas:** Despues de mucho tiempo, he regresado con la intesion de resubir esta historia y terminarlo este año. Los capitulos se subiran cada mes como era el objetivo inicial, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia al principio.

Gracias a : jailys sama ,yuraafrody1 ,kuchikiISAN , ,misel-kuchiki ,quien ya habia leido los primero cinco capitulos, la historia se desarrollara segun lo planeado, gracias chicas y feliz año 2016.

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Cursiva_**_**y en negros**_- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

"**Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento.

—**:**diálogos

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**Los personajes pueden contener occ y occ**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

_**Parecía una agradable noche, pero la lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento…..**_

La noche llego sin que se diera cuenta, Ichigo Kurosaki aun seguía perdido en sus recuerdos mientras caminaba con Rukia al lugar acordado. El peli naranja no dejaba de estar nervioso y a la vez feliz, por fin hoy le diría lo que sentía por ella, no fue fácil afrontar aquello, pero era imposible negar lo que era obvio; podrían hablar de cualquier cosa, nunca se quedaba sin tema de conversación, incluso los silencios era cómodos para ambos, las peleaba por cosas banales era divertido, pero cuando Rukia sonreía, Ichigo era feliz.

Rukia por su lado no podía negar que estaba feliz por su cita, en solo mencionar aquella palabra sentía arder sus mejillas, en diez meses Ichigo había logrado convertirse en alguien especial, no solo eran su mejor amigo, ella sentía algo más.

_**Él abriría su corazón hacia la pequeña mujer que lo había cautivado, los sentimientos de ella, no era tan indiferente hacia él.**_

Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron al puesto de patines y pidieron un par para cada uno. Rukia se sentía algo nerviosa, la "cita" había sido estupenda, su estomago estaba revuelto por todas las emociones que había. Ichigo la miro y ella retuvo su mirada, ojos miel frente ojos color violeta

La atmosfera cambio, todo alrededor dejo de existir.

—Rukia yo...—empezó Ichigo, pero calló en el acto, los fuegos artificiales acapararon su atención así como a Rukia. Ambos dirigieron su vista al cielo, la Kuchiki no dejaba de sonreír, le encantaba ver como los fuegos artificiales estallaba en el cielo, formado distintas cosas en el cielo.

Fue entonces cuando Ichigo bajo la mirada y tomo el poco valor que tenia.

—Rukia…— llamo su atención el Kurosaki, ella bajo la mirada y lo miro a los ojos—. Me gustas—Lo dijo, sin vacilar, sin nada de cursilería de por medio, el rubor inundo sus mejillas pero aun así se mantuvo firme

Una extraña ola la invadió, se sintió rara, ansiosa y extrañamente feliz, aunque ella intentara negarlo, sentía algo por Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel chico que no dejaba de meterse en su vida y dar giros inesperados en ella.

—Me gusta mucho—repitió—. Quiero ser algo más que tu amigo, quiero que tu y yo seamos… novios—esto último lo susurro.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, el chico de cabello naranja sonriéndole, consolándola, ayudándola.

La cita fallida con Renji, cuando este la beso y ella lo alejo, cuando lloro e Ichigo estuvo para apoyarla, cuando Miyako vino y tuvo que despedirse nuevamente de ella, Rukia y el primer beso con Ichigo ,todo por culpa de un juego .

Las cálidas manos de Ichigo, su suave y cálido beso.

La Kuchiki lo sabía, aquellos sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba, no obstante, aquellos recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a su mente.

"—_Kurosaki es mucho, incluso para ti, aléjate de el—le había gritado aquella chica de cabellos naranja—. Enserio Rukia, puedes engañar a todos pero no a mí, Ichigo es mucho para ti"_

"—_Eres insignificante para él."_

"—_No eres digna"_ – aquella vez, Rukia no le había tomado mucha importancia, puesto sus sentimientos por el anaranjado no era más que sentimientos de amistad y la mujer de cabellos naranjas había soltado su veneno ante el ser rechazada evidente de Kurosaki.

Entonces lo recordó.

Aquello fantasma que siempre la atormentaba, las palabras que siempre la atormentaba, aquellos amargos y dolorosos recuerdos regresaron.

—_Que ingenua eres, nunca te diste cuenta ¿Eh?_

No podía pasar por alto todo aquello, pero a la vez no podía romperle el corazón.

Rukia miro los ojos avellanos del chico, quien esperaba una respuesta evidente. Ella solo se limito a bajar la vista.

—Muchas gracias por sentí esto—dijo ella mientras hacia una reverencia, a Ichigo le dio mala espina aquellas palabras—. Yo….lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, Ichigo— y sin decir nada mas, ella salió corriendo de ahí, dejado a un destrozado Kurosaki.

La pelinegra corrió intentado huir por sus acciones, por romper el corazón de alguien que tan amablemente le había abierto su corazón, había perdido un amigo_—otra vez—_ pero no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, no ,él se merecía a alguien más, alguien que no estuviera rota y recelosa.

—Felicidades Kuchiki, acabas de perder a su mejor amigo—dijo mientras las lagrimas caía de su rostro, y la lluvia comenzaba a caer por todo Karakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera <strong>**publicación**

**19-01-14**

**07:18 a.m.**

**Segunda reedición :10-01-2016**

**No se les olvide comentar**

**los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

**nos vemos con cariño Fran**


End file.
